omega_cross_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
T'Challa
"I am the King of Wakanda." T'Challa, better known as the superhero Black Panther, is an African male who possesses the mystical powers of the Black Panther and is hailed as the King of Wakanda. He is a side character in the Omega Cross series, lending his intellectual knowledge and impressive fighting skills to help Team Sonic. Personality Reset era: T'Challa is wise and intelligent, as well as brave and respectful to others. He values his people as much as his own life, always putting their safety before him. Backstory T'Challa is the first son of King T'Chaka and Queen N'Yami. His mother died on the birth and his adopted brother, Hunter, blamed him for her death. T'Challa's step mother ran away when he was only eight, leaving his father to take care of him. When T'Chaka rejected the offers of an organization who wanted to use Wakanda goods, the agent Klaw was sent to slay the king and the rest of his family. T'Challa was the only survivor of Klaw's rampage, who managed to force Klaw into retreating. T'Challa took his father's role, becoming the new King of Wakanda, as well as the new Black Panther. While on a mission to discover the Heart-Shaped Herb, T'Challas friend B'Tumba was ordered to execute his friend by the organization known as A.I.M. in order to slay T'Chaka's only son. B'Tumba, instead, helped his friend take down the A.I.M. soldiers but was badly wounded after A.I.M.'s retreat. He apologized to Black Panther before dying. Black Panther returned to his village with the herb, consuming it and gaining super human abilities. T'Challa soon became a member of the Avengers, helping to stop villains who opposed a threat to Earth. He also teamed up with many other superheroes in his adventures, including the Amazing Spider-Man. Due to the explosion of universes, the kingdom of Wakanda was reduced to a small island in the Omega City. After Madoka Kaname performed a magical healing wave to heal the fighters in the Universal War, Black Panther met Team Sonic when they were searching for a berry that could cure Madoka of her sickness. He helped them track down the berry, which was being used by Dr. Ivo Robotnik "Eggman" to power a laser cannon that could wipe out Wakanda and power his machines. Black Panther assisted Team Sonic in taking down the doctor, their combined efforts defeating him. Black Panther assured Team Sonic they could consider himself and the people of Wakanda their allies. T'Challa met Team Sonic again, as well as Spider-Man, when he requested their help in finding the source of multiple killings on Wakanda. The killer was revealed to be Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame and the team trapped her in one of Spider-Man's web traps. Black Panther was shocked to hear that his people had made a contract with the incubator, Kyubey, and were becoming witches due to their despair. Black Panther stated that the entire world is in danger of the incubator and that they needed to gather as much help as possible. He said he would reside at Wakanda and would help them when the team was ready. Abilities/Arsenal -Superhuman strength -Superhuman speed -Superhuman reaction speed -Superhuman durability -Superhuman stamina -Acrobatic skills -Highly trained fighter -Claws Relationships Geno= Black Panther's right hand man, who he treats with much respect and trust. Peter Parker= An ally Black Panther can rely on. Tony Stark= Fellow Avenger and friend. Feats Took on an army of Egg Pawns alongside Team Sonic (Reset era). Defeated Dr.Eggman with Team Sonic (Reset era). Survived a battle with Akame (Reset era).